Delta-sigma analog-to-digital converters (ADC) use integrators and feedback loops to filter noise in the low frequencies, so as to enhance signal-to-noise ratio. Some delta-sigma ADCs include 1-bit digital-to-analog converters (DAC) in the feedback loop. Other delta-sigma ADCs include multi-bit DACs. These DACs typically provide higher digitization resolutions.